The Second Coming of Ainz Ooal Gown
by Herald of Change
Summary: Set far into the future. Nazarick is gone. Momonga has been imprisoned for millions of years. After his eons of torment, he finds a chance to leave his prison. He is now in a different universe and all who stand in the way of the resurrection of his children shall know the wrath of Ainz Ooal Gown.
1. Chapter 1

O liege of Death

In the beginning, there was something. In the end, there was still something. It has always existed and will exist long after the last black hole dies out and the universe returns to its long due silence. An eternal constant in which whether you exist in it or out of it, you're still apart of it. It's hard to change that but it is possible. It has given birth to countless worlds and endless dimensions, each connected and each unique in its own way. There were also godly beings capable of destroying worlds with a thought.

Far off in an obscure pocket of this universe, a place not even the most advanced civilization could gain entry to even if they had billions of years, a battle between dozens of mystical figures was ensuing. The battle raged on for hundreds of millions of years which was only a blink in front of beings such as these.

Their forms were more abstract than anything else, always shifting and phasing in and out of existence. Every collision would create the birth of a galaxy teeming with life that died out faster than you could blink but existed for eons to the inhabitants. Sparks capable of engulfing the sun in a true blazing inferno that contained traces of mystical energies were one of the most insignificant of events that happened as these titans clashed.

Every now and again one of these beings would perish, truly dying and being erased from the universe. During a battle of this scale, besides victory, there would be no other outcome. As for what could have possibly motivated such beings to start this battle to the death amongst themselves, it remains a mystery.

As their battle raged on, stray blasts constantly shook the very fabric of space and time, eventually reaching a place where even entities such as these would tread with the utmost caution and respect to the Thing that resides there.

Respect is all you can show when you are face to face with death; as even death would have to show its respects in front of such a thing. While death may reap the souls of even gods when they perish, and despite being the firstborn, it was still born inside of the universe, how could he possibly go against it.

From that dark space where light had never touched in all of its existence was silence. Perfect silence just like how it likes. The souls that slumbered there couldn't even twitch as they awaited to rejoin the realm of the living.

Here is where a soul is truly supposed to go when they perish. The ideas such as heaven and hell were formed from the collective consciousness of intelligent life forms.

But, compared to those places this one is far purer. Other places, while powerful, can not be compared. It matters not whether a soul reaches this place or not but, it is only here where a soul can truly be scrubbed clean of its past or other influences before it is reborn.

From that cosmic battle came a ripple. From one ripple came hundreds, then thousands. Space shook like a lake during a massive earthquake. What those great beings failed to realize was that their battle had inadvertently disrupted this ancient existence's domain by producing ripples that spread in every direction, creating cracks in Its domain. Their power, even when combined, could never compare to this Thing that resides in eternal silence. However, dozens of them combined could damage the space It resides in.

With a shrill shriek that could leave entire galaxies void of life, the keeper of this domain witnessed the formed cracks suck away millions of souls at once. In an effort to stop what was happening, it used its power to repair the space around it as fast as it could which was hundreds of times faster than a nanosecond but thousands of souls still escaped its domain and that event stirred up all the souls that remained here into waking up. Using its will, it drove all the souls back to sleep and its domain regained its silence.

Yet, this being could not go back to sleep as it was howling in anger. Being suddenly woken up was bad enough, but the worst part was having thousands of souls escape his clutches. Its nature would never allow it to sleep until all the souls are brought back to their slumber. This makes their escape nonetheless tragic. While it has the power to easily force them back, it knows the laws of the universe better than anyone.

There is a process that must be followed, it can beckon their return, yet the world forbids the use of direct force. It can only gaze at them through the thin crack that it left in its domain as it waits for the coming eons. Yet, not before bringing havoc on those foolish beings for the blasphemy they had ensued.

Howling on anger it descended its might upon them, unleashing a wrath that made the very foundations of the universe quiver.

Unbeknownst to both parties was that their encounter created a void. A void in an obscure part of this universe. A void that led to a dimension other than their own.

Lying in this empty void was a crimson orb. Said core was engulfed within an aura of light. It coiled around the orb like an angel suppressing a creature of the dark. If someone from Earth were to witness this sight, they would think of Yin and Yang. The only difference being that the light was completely suppressing the core of darkness, rather than the traditional portrayal of balance.

This oppression of light has existed since time immemorial.

That would change today.

The sudden rip of space gave the crimson core the chance it needed to escape the grasp of its oppressor. With a fury like no other, it reached towards the rip in space-time. For the first time in eons, it had regained its long-awaited freedom.

This would later become a day sung by untold millions. Some in joy. Some in despair. Many in both. They would sing:

"O we sing,

The day of reckoning has arrived

The fallen King of Death has left his slumber

O ye despair in an agony of screams or rejoice with unbridled faith

The King of Death has awoken

We sing him praises

We sing him the wails of our despair

Run ye mighty

The clutches of death unroot thy head

The legions of the King defile thy body

O we sing

Risen from his empty hands we kneel

O we sing

The call of death has beckoned our labour

O we sing

The King of Death has arrived…"

On this day of reckoning, the long slumber of Ainz Ooal Gown came to an end.


	2. Here There Be Dragons

Here There Be Dragons

Many gaze upon the eternal darkness in wonder. It is an eternal mystery that has plagued the minds of many. Aeons of primal energy twisting inflow and flux, giving birth to the various planets, stars, solar systems, and a myriad of other celestial bodies and structures. It is a scientific wonder to those astronomers who peer up into the black heavens to gaze far beyond what the normal human eye can see. 'Where does it all come from?' they ask themselves. Most accept the theory of the Big Bang as the ultimate truth. The dawn of time as we know it, lasting a span of billions upon billions of years.

As one starts to comprehend the ancient status of the Universe, letting the awe of its age churn and nestle in their mind, a single fact becomes as clear as water. The universe is a horrifying place. A realm of infinite possibilities of laws and nature, if one could call whatever lurks amongst the stars nature. What manner of entities swim in the abyss of space? What magnificent creatures have the planets and other bodies of the heavens at the mercy of their gaping jaws and cosmic talons? Where did these monsters come from? Were they a product of the big bang? That remains a mystery for many.

Within the fabric of this terrifying black sea was a crimson core. It sailed across the vast cosmos with a speed that put even the best photon to shame. The space compressed and unraveled around it, making it seem like it was moving at incredible speeds when in reality it was perfectly still. As it traversed the boundless infinity of space, the stars flickered around it like water droplets on a vast ocean. The reason for its journey was nonetheless a mystery.

The half-conscious soul that propelled it throughout the cosmos was a mystifying thing. It was driven by a will to reconstruct its former self, something it wasn't even aware of. It was more akin to instinct than anything. Driving itself towards an objective yet not knowing why. That was its nature, to serve a desire it did not understand. So like a mindless beast, the core roamed the cosmos to satiate its instinctual hunger.

Galaxies streamed by it as it continued its journey. It spent thousands of years in this constant flux of motion. This then changed to millions of years, a blink in the eyes of the universe. Galaxy after galaxy, star after star, every celestial body one could imagine, it witnessed.

An innumerable amount of time passed before it finally stopped this unending journey of madness, temporarily at least. Before it was a gem like planet revolving around two binary stars. It was covered with a sea of blue with patches of green covering the portion of the surface. The light from the binary stars illuminated all but selects spots of the planet. If one was to look closely at the surface they would notice strange but tall structures, clearly artificial.

The core lowered itself upon the planet's atmosphere. It streaked across the thick atmosphere, the friction causing a thick ball of fire to coalesce around it. With a sea of fire and temperature that would melt steel, it fell towards one of the many continents covering the large planet. From the perspectives of the natives, the core's descent was akin to a small shooting star.

After a while it broke the sound barrier, producing a sonic boom. At this point, it was more like a falling asteroid than a mere meteorite. It resembled a pillar of fire sent by a furious god. The air sizzled around it, creating a thin line of steam.

Moments before reaching the ground, it halted its descent in mid-air, the sudden deceleration causing a shockwave that leveled everything in miles. The tree-like objects, the small mountains, and every organism were obliterated into a charred crater. It stayed stationary for a few days before creating a large ball of darkness around itself. This continued for fifty revolutions of the binary stars.

Meanwhile the natives of this world were not oblivious to the events occurring within their world. Initially they sent explorers to scout the crater of what was assumed to be a meteoroid.

Said natives had a visage that would make anyone from a humanoid world cower with disgust and terror. Unlike the humanoid figure, they possessed a form that resembled large jellyfish. They were at least ten feet long, with six tentacles that served as legs. The tentacles were connected to what seemed to be a translucent head. It was smooth in nature with no eyes in sight. Like a horseshoe they had metal tips at the points of their tentacles which caused them to make clinks when walking.

As the explorers made their way towards the crater they gazed at the sphere of darkness with curiosity but with more fear than anything. They placed cube-like contraptions around the sphere before leaving the crater in haste. And like this, two years passed, a time the natives spent observing the sphere.

During this time the darkness surrounding the core started to pulsate. It expanded and contracted continuously, much like a railgun gathering energy.

The jellyfish-like creatures set up what seemed to be tents around the crater. Many of them would arrive in hazmat-like suits and probe the sphere with strange instruments. From the instruments they use, they seem to have only entered the information age.

Another twenty years passed, a duration in which the pulsation of the dark sphere increased. The rapid pulsation of the sphere caused vibrations in the air making it sound like a rhythmic drum.

* * *

"Verkerov stop staring at the anomaly and get back to work!"someone called out to this individual. The Zur were originally aquatic animals that later evolved into land-based sentient beings. They communicate with low-frequency radio waves.

"I was just wondering why the anomaly was increasing its tempo."Kelok, Verkerov's boss fumed in anger when he heard his reply, "It's not our job to wonder about such things you incompetent oaf, get back to work!"

Verkerov and his superior belonged to the security division of the camp. They held the role of patrolling the perimeter for unwanted intruders. Since this was a discreet military operation they were ordered to execute all unauthorized personnel. The government did not want any foreign influence while they tried to make sense of what was happening.

This particular planet was split between 12 continents. It had a population of 14 billion. The reason behind the high population was due to the Zur's asexual reproduction. Since a single Zur could give birth to ten at a time their population was high. The only reason they haven't destroyed themselves due to overpopulation was the Zur's low lifespan. The average Zur lived for thirty years at a minimum. Some lived longer but no higher than forty.

While they may be asexual organisms, the social issues that plague many other worlds also affect them. During their aquatic days, their race lived within many parts of the ocean. Due to this, by the time they entered land, there were subtle differences between their race, one of which being appearance. Those that lived close to the equator have evolved to have thick grey skin while their tropical counterparts kept their translucent blue skin.

This, as one can imagine, has caused severe social issues. Those that have kept their azure translucent skin take pride in their ancestry and look at their different neighbors with disgust. On the other hand, those with grey skin look at those with translucent skin as stains of the past. Verkerov belongs to the latter, as does everyone in that camp.

While many different groups exist within this world, this planet is centered around two authorities, the Griseo Federation and the Caeruleum Empire. The Federation is populated with grey skins and operates with a meritocracy, while the Empire is composed of blue skins and revolves around a constitutional monarchy.

These two great powers have had conflict with one another since time immemorial. From the continental wars to the racial cleansings, the number of atrocities they commit in the name of providence is innumerable. Evidently the core fell within the borders of the Griseo Federation.

The upper echelons of the Federation were idealistic in the truest sense of the word, so when something like the sphere appeared within their borders they saw it as a chance to end the millennia-old conflict with the blue skins. The flaw of idealists being that their fanaticism blinds them to the dangers that lie underneath.

Within the research division of the camp were two scientists scrambling to make sense of the data. "Schotler this doesn't make sense whatsoever. The sphere is like a physical manifestation of entropy. It goes against everything we know!"Zeli was a young scientist that made her way up the ranks with more haste than those of her generation.

"Calm down, child. I understand the madness of the situation. I'm more interested in the pulsation of the sphere."Schotler was an old scientist nearing the age of thirty-two. He sighed in resignation as he stared at spreadsheets.

"But sir this is the research of a millenia. How could you possibly refer to it as madness? It's glorious!"Zeli beamed with joy as her tentacles waved like the tails of a cat. "But what do mean about the pulsations?"

'How adorable' Schotler thought. "Pay attention, child. The sphere started out with very low intervals between the pulsations but it has started to increase in consistency over the years. The spreadsheets show that the rate of entropy surrounding the sphere has also increased. It's almost as if it's charging up for something. It resembles the magnetic weapon the fools at the military are building."

As these two continued their discussion Verkerov was once again lost in a daze as he stared at the sphere. 'What is it? Perhaps a divine object sent by Larkoz? I wonder what the research division is going to say about this one.' As he contemplated, Verkerov noticed something in the corner of his vision.

Black strands.

Many thin strands of darkness seemed to be jetting out of the sphere. The strands were like rouge strings as they slowly jetted out in every direction.

Verkerov's curiosity got the better of him and he approached the strands. After getting within close proximity he watched as the strands approached. 'Fascinatin' he thought.

With the closing vicinity of the strands Verkerov felt as if the temperature dropped. Initially, it was subtle but as the vicinity of the strands grew closer the temperature of his body seemed to drop. After getting within a tentacle's length of the strands, his body felt as if it was in the center of a blizzard.

Finally overcoming his curiosity he decided to walk back and inform his superior of his findings.

As Verkerov turned his back he felt a chill overcome his very being. This was then complemented with warmth at the base of his body. Looking down he noticed that two of his tentacles were gone. Replacing then was one of the many black strands.

As terror overcame him he ran towards the camp like a cornered beast, but nonetheless it was futile.

The seemingly docile strands suddenly all directed themselves at him.

As the strands of darkness pursued Verkerov they merged into a single claw. Verkerov trembled in terror as he witnessed the turn of events. Inch after inch the claw was creeping up to him.

Soon enough the giant claw touched his back and he felt the strength lose his body and dropped to the ground.

While the claw of darkness started to smother his body, Verkerov's mind was suddenly flooded with images.

He saw a dark room with forty-one banners encompassing it. Sitting on an obsidian throne was a terrifying creature. Unlike the Zur it had no tentacles and was garbed with an ominous cloak. At its center was a crimson core radiating an aura of horror and death. The screams of strange creatures seemed to reverberate from it. Surrounding this creature of the dark was seven figures, each as equally terrifying if not more.

Suddenly the scene shifted to a ruinous landscape. Everything in sight was tainted in darkness. A massive tomb stood in the distance half destroyed by who knows what. Surrounding the tomb were countless creatures. Some resembled the creature sitting on the throne while others looked like shielded creatures with horns and some with wings. The one thing that stood out though was that all of them were dead.

The scene resembled a graveyard for the creatures of the dark.

As Verkerov watched in horror, the scene once again shifted, this time focusing on two figures on this battlefield of madness. One of them was the creature from the throne. The seven figures lay dead on the ground as it roared in rage. The other creature could only be described as a being of the light. Its form was that of pure light but in humanoid form. It had no face but was accompanied by twelve wings that seemed to envelop every crevice of its body.

The creature of light staggered as it tried to stay on its feet. At the same time, a blue light appeared around the creature of the dark. Many circular symbols filled the air as a bright light appeared.

The heavens seemed to quake at the might of this creature. A pillar of light fell towards the creature of the light. Still staggering, the creature of the light swung its light-infused sword, thus creating an explosion so large that everything but these two beings was erased.

They now stood on a sand-like landscape.

The two creatures seemed to stare at one another for what seemed like hours.

The battle once again resumed. The creature of the light had its sword while the creature of the dark had a golden scepter. The battle went on for what seemed to be an unfathomable time to Verkerov.

Eventually, they both staggered and fell to their knees, the creature of the dark still roaring in rage, having its emotions suppressed, only for them to rise up again.

As a last stand, the creature of the light stood back up. It raised its sword to the heavens. With a swift motion, it dug the sword deep within its chest.

Its body seemed to crack as the ground trembled in fear. Simultaneously, the creature of the light exploded in a brilliance of light. The shockwave created by the blast resembled a mushroom.

In the end, all that was left was the golden scepter, a robe, and a deep crimson core. Whatever remained of the creature of light engulfed these three items in a giant ball of light. It then started to collapse space upon itself, essentially creating what could only be described as a void. The void sucked everything within itself, and like this, all evidence that these two great beings existed was gone, only the ruined landscape remained.

As a witness to the sequence of events, Verkerov saw the scene shift one more time. It was the same landscape but from a bird's eye point of view.

He was once again shocked. The setting in which the battle took place was a giant stretch of land floating within the dark seas of outer space. There was no planet nor ocean, but a giant continent floating in the emptiness.

Verkerov was suddenly thrown back to reality but at this point escape was meaningless. His body was half-eaten by the black sphere. It slowly swallowed him as he stared into the distance with an empty look.

Thus Verkerov Kilos died.

Meanwhile Zeli and Scohtler witnessed the entire event on their screens. "By the grace of Larkoz, what was that Schotler?!" Zeli screamed but Scohtler was preoccupied to deal with her. "Command, Command it's a code red! I repeat a code red! We have unwarranted activity from the sphere!"He was screaming into the comms device as his tentacles wriggled.

"This is command, we are having communication problems at the moment can you repeat?''Schotler fumed in anger as he screamed. "It's code red you morons, CODE FUCKING RED. Get us out of here and blow this place up immediately!''Zeli packed their things in haste as they ran towards the transport vehicles. "I'm afraid I still can't understand you Schotler, try a different chann-" Schotler threw the comms device in anger as he ran with Zeli. "Get in lad we have to go!"

As they drove away the pulsation of the sphere suddenly stopped.

The sudden silence was not lost on the two as they gazed back at the phenomenon. The sphere started ascend. It rose for a few seconds before stopping. Suddenly one of the instruments in the car started to beep loudly.

Schotler picked it up as he gazed at the readings. The amount of energy generated from the sphere was overloading its sensors. "Oh dear gods i was rig-" The sphere suddenly exploded in a sea of darkness, instantly consuming everyone at the camp, along with Schotler and Zeli.

They died without ever knowing anything.

Within a few hours, half the continent was consumed with a tsunami of darkness. The darkness crept upon the planet like an unstoppable virus. If one looked closely they would notice billions of voices being sucked into a small core. As the souls flew into the core its color started to become a deeper shade of red, regaining its former luster.

Within a few days, the entire planet had been consumed by the darkness. The countless billions living upon this gem like planet had been absorbed by something they never knew the existence of. The most merciful thing, however, was that the core was not discriminant in its consumption of souls. It took all life regardless of its status or species. From the plant life and Zur down to the microbacteria, none escaped its call.

The once blue planet was now reduced to a dark blip among the infinite cosmos.

After completing its task, the darkness soon receded back into the core. Once the darkness fully returned the core proceeded to continue its long journey once again. It left the atmosphere of the once luscious planet with great speed as it pierced and decimated one of its moons.

And like this, the four thousand history of planet Fiore came to an end.

* * *

Another four hundred years passed as the core continued its journey.

During this time it siphoned the life of twelve planets, gaining enough energy to complete the reconstruction procedure. It now journeys across the cosmos looking for a suitable place to complete its task.

That did not take too long as it came across another planet teeming with life. What set this planet apart, though, was its massive size. The planet was the size of a small star. Entire islands, what would be considered continents in other planets, covered its surface with 4 giant continents covering a quarter of its surface. The massive size of this world could not be understated as it had subsidiary planets in place of moons.

The core gently lowered itself towards one of the countless islands. After a struggle to enter the atmosphere it finally made it down to the surface. As it touched the surface it created a small ball of darkness around itself. It then bore down the surface. It continued down for two hours until it stopped.

It then suddenly expanded the darkness around itself and created a large cave.

Like this, the resurrection of Ainz Ooal Gown began.


	3. Ouroboros

Ouroboros

What makes a person? Is it the body they inhabit? Or perhaps the essence of their soul? Maybe even the experiences that shape their personality. Is someone fated to be a certain way from birth? Or are they perhaps nurtured into the persona they encompass? Philosophers have wrestled with these questions countless times.

Is there even any meaning in asking these questions? People live their lives wanting to satisfy mundane desires, finding whatever meaning then can to satiate the void that lies in the depth of their hearts. Some cling to faith, worshiping the unknown, while others fill the void with constant occupation.

At the end of the day, they all die. No matter the faith they follow or the doctrine they practice, death claims all. All their efforts gone, like motes of dust in a desert, meaningless. When death calls none shall escape its grasp.

Within a cave deep underground, the very personification of this notion floated in an eerie silence.

At corners of this core of death was a protrusion. It stuck out like a snowflake in a blazing desert. This anomaly was slowly growing as it wrapped around the core, a layer of atoms at a time. Decades passed before it grew into something recognizable.

It was a white object. With a smooth shiny surface it had a curved appearance. Parallel to it another protrusion started to jet out of the core. It was on the exact opposite side.

Like this another few decades passed.

Once again the new object was a complete replica of the first, white and curved, with the exception that it's now mirrored. At this point the core looked like a sphere with two identical objects on each side.

Another few decades passes. This time, however, the two objects were replicated in a parallel fashion, twelve times. They formed a cage-like object, with the core at the center. Soon enough, a long object was formed to join the two sides into something resembling an oval dome with slices.

A rib cage came into existence.

Following the rib cage was a spine. It formed disk after disk, each one took a century to form. A time that was not lost upon the surroundings as the cave began to cower on itself.

A thousand years passed, the spine was now fully constructed.

The pelvis began its formation. Layers upon layers of atoms were fused within the span of half a millenia.

And like that the pelvis was fabricated.

Another thousand years, this time the legs were formed. The femur and the corresponding bones were fused.

The humerus now began its parade into existence. Following its steps were the radius and ulna, they together formed the forearm. The hands came right after them.

Two millenia passed.

At this point, there was a headless skeleton floating within the center of this ancient cave.

Like those that came before it, the skull formed with a time and elegance of its own. The jaws came first, complemented by shiny symmetrical teeth. The rest of the skull formed over time like a 3D printer forming each layer.

Another millennium passed.

The skeleton was now fully formed with all two hundred and six bones.

And thus this dance of creation ended, signaling the start of a new era.

While the skeleton floated in mid air, a black rip suddenly appeared. It was a swirling mass of darkness. As it floated there, two objects started to seep out of its depths. One was a golden scepter while the other was a majestic cloak adorned with incalculable riches.

These two objects pulled themselves towards the skeleton before revolving around it a few times. Soon enough, the cloak unraveled itself before placing itself on the skeleton. The scepter stood in silence as it bobbed up and down in near proximity to the skeletons hands. The richly adorned skeleton stayed there floating in silence for the coming millennium as the core flashed in and out with blinding light.

After an innumerable amount of time, a change started to appear in this silent cave.

Two flickers.

Within the eye sockets of the skeleton were two flickers of light. They phased in and out of existence like fragile matches.

Eventually they stabilized into continuous streams of crimson flames. The core finally fulfilled its purpose.

'Sigh'

"It seems I'm finally awake."a cold and tired voice reverberated within the walls of this ancient cave.

* * *

A few hundred meters above the cave was a barren surface. The plant life inhabiting the space was tainted with shades of darkness. The tree barks had black veins running across their surface. The grass' were pitch black as they rocked back in forth. The animal life ranged from small to large mammals, all of whom were also tainted with darkness.

Sitting at the epicenter of this land of death was a strange figure. The figure sat cross legged as it slowly breathed in and out, seemingly absorbing the aura of death that engulfed the land.

The blue robe covering its body was adorned with countless jewels of many colors. They glowed and glittered like mini stars. Much like the veins on the trees, the wooden staff lying beside this figure was also black in nature. The skulls of grotesque animals made a bowl like structure around the black jem at its center.

The figure stood up, it picked up the staff and walked to a patch of land untouched by plant life.

"Arise," the figure said.

The ground started to suddenly convulse. It rose up and down a few times which caused cracks to appear. The cracks spread out until a bone claw seemed to jett out of the ground.

The claw soon turned into an arm. Eventually what seemed to be an undead tiger stood in front of the figure.

The hooded figure rubbed it's beard with an indifferent reaction to the events that just occured. "Hmm...three point one seconds, not bad but not ideal either. It should suffice for the summoning." One of the gems on the figure's cloak glowed and a thick book along with a quill appeared.

The figure opened the grimoire and started writing what could only be described as the notes of a scientist. The letters followed:

Month of Unus Day 4, Year 6540 Age of Deorum

So far the experiment has proved to bear some fruits. While the reaction time is not ideal the core objective has been met.

The sample took approximately 3.1 seconds to fully form. The coalescence of mana took roughly half the time. As stated in the legends, the land of death is true to its name. There is an abundance of dark mana present here.

Considering the following points, I'm going to attempt the summoning of a newly discovered class 5 undead.

May the mother give me her blessings.

-Legolias Von Auberham, Court Magician

Closing the grimoire, Legolias took out a chest with patterns and runes inscribed across its surface. He put the grimoire in the chest and placed it near a tree in the unlikely event that he died.

"Release," He walked to a dry patch of land as he released the undead tiger. He then laced his fingers with mana and started to draw on the ground.

Legolias began with a large circle. He then added runic characters to the outer side of the circle. He then proceeded to make a cross from the center of the circle, separating it into four sides. On each quadrant he inscribed unknown letters. This went on for hours and by the end of it the circle looked like a kaleidoscope. It was more art than a complex magic circle.

Completing the arduous task of drawing the circle, Legolias took a deep sigh and picked up his staff. He then dug the staff at the center of the circle.

Legolias took a deep breath and sat cross legged a few feet from the circle. He then began final preparation.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out in repeated succession. The wind started to blow across the valley as he began to condense the mana. The black grass started to lose their luster as they withered and the black veins on the trees receded into the ground. From a bird's eye perspective, it was as if countless lines were making their way to an epicenter, towards Legolias.

His hood came off as the mana enticed the howling winds. Sitting there was an old man with silver hair. One of his eyes was gone and in its place was a crimson gem that seemed to glow in and out. His neck was filled with tribal tattoos.

A few hours later, his once gray hair became pitch black. Satisfied with the result, Legolias stood up and walked back to the magic circle. He stood in close proximity to the marvel of magic as he chanted long syllables:

"It all began from nothing

It all returns to the nothing

In other words, oblivion is life and yet death

The mother that bears us, and a devouring serpent

All things are in flux, and not even time can go against the current

Like a boat tossed about on a great river, in the end, it too is merely devoured

A cruel uncertain providence

But that cruelty and uncertainty have already forgotten

The face of their most beloved mother

I will become her herald, open my mouth, and devour billions of lands

An eternal void, never filling

An eternal pleasure, never satiated

You must change all things, and return to the eternal nothing

I call upon thee

Ouroboros!"

As Legolias finished chanting, he was suddenly knocked back.

The magic circle was glowing like a miniature sun, almost blinding Legolias.

The clouds parted as if giving way to something.

All the ambient mana started to flow towards the magic circle, as if a vacuum was sucking them away.

The mana was so dense that it was visible.

The scene resembled a sun surrounded by a raging cloud of darkness.

The entire island was shaking as the birds and animals fled the with terror.

'By the grace of the mother, a class 5 undead should not produce this much magical radiation!'Legolias was panicking as he realized that his summoning had failed.

He immediately got to his feet and tried to cancel the spell, "Release!... I Release Thee!" but the spell would not respond to him, as if denying his existence.

It then struck him, "C-Class 2, only a class two summon can refute the commands of its summoner."His teeth cluttered in fear.

Meanwhile a certain undead mage was watching the events unfold with [Complete Invisibility].

The blinding light suddenly stopped.

For a long while, it was silent. The world seemed to freeze, the howling wind was gone, and the clouds stood in place, as if in suspense for something. It stayed like this for a while.

Until it didn't.

The world exploded.

A pillar of darkness shot down from the very heavens. It sliced through the massive island, splitting it in two. The sudden impact flattened everything around the magic circle.

Legolias barely managed to keep his life as wounds draped over his body. He panted heavenly, one of his arms was gone.

Within the center of the now split island, stood a massive serpent. It was around the size of a castle, and dwarfed everything in sight. Demonic horns curved around its scaly reptilian head. It's black eyes seemed to rule over the very world.

"UrROoArRAaAa!" It raised its head and roared with authority.

After calming down, it looked around its surroundings, noticing the apocalyptic land it stood upon.

As the serpent scanned its vicinity , its eyes gleamed over Legolias.

On his part, Legolias felt like he was being scouted by a predator, utterly terrifying him. Fortunately, however, his worst fears were not realized. The serpent moved its gaze away, as if the court magician was the most insignificant thing in the world.

Eventually the serpent's gaze landed on a patch of land untouched by the chaos that just ensued.

WIthout wasting any time, it flew over to the patch of land. Once arrived, the serpent lowered its head until it touched the very ground.

The mighty serpent prostrated itself as Legolias watched with the most confused look possible.

"I have answered your call, my liege." It said with a rumbling but incredibly humble voice.

As Legolias watched the events unfold, the patch of land the serpent was facing started to distort. The space rippled before a richly adorned figure appeared.

"Erm... nice to meet you?"Momonga said, with confusion in his voice.

* * *

So here we go again with the spontaneous imagination. I literally have no idea where this story is going. That makes it so fucking addicting to write.


	4. A Serpent's Gamble

Serpent's Gamble

Countless times a second, nothing answers and it reaches out. It is not conscious, though parts of it are. There are structures within it that were once essential. It exists to bring about change, to destroy what is and usher in the new. The conscious parts try to make sense of the reaching out. Try to interpret it.

One imagines a dragon. One hears the slithering whisper of a colossal serpent. Another, oblivious, reexperiences her flesh falling from her bones, only to have them grow back, the nausea and fear gripping her heart, she begs for death as she has for aeons now. Her name is shrouded with whispers. It does not let her die. It does not comfort her. It is unaware of her because it is unaware, along with the thousands of souls it subjects to unending change.

But unaware is not inactive. It finds power where it can, hoping to someday leave its prison. Tiny structures, smaller than atoms, harvest the energy of the fast-moving particles that pass through it. Subatomic windmills. It eats the void and it reaches out, it reaches out, it reaches out.

Within the parts that are conscious, memories of vanquished lives still flicker. Tissues that were changed without dying hold the moment that a boy heard his sister was leaving home. They hold images of sexuality and violence and beauty. They hold the memories of flesh that no longer exists. They hold metaphors: mitochondria, starfish, flames of hell. They dream, the souls nurtured by this creature. Structures that were astral neurons twitch and loop and burn and dream. Images and words and pain and fear, endless. An overwhelming sense of illness. An old man's remembered voice whispering dry words that it is unaware of.

If there had been a chance, it could wake up. If there had been anyone to answer, it would have left its prison, but nothing answers. The scars know that no answer will ever come, but the reflex triggers the reflex triggers the reflex and it reaches out.

It has slept in a state of oblivion. It has no memory, except in its scars. There is only reaching out, delivering the message for the salvation it seeks. Nothing answers, and so it cannot end. It reaches out.

Of all the scars, there is one that came last. That is most intact. It is useful and so it is used. It builds will from that template, unaware that it is doing so, and tries another way of reaching out. And something answers. Something wrong and foreign and abhorrent, but there is an answer, so over the course of years it calls through the darkness. The sleeping serpent has become more complex.

It will not stop until it makes that final connection, and it will never make that final connection. It stretches, tries new methods, different ways to reach out, unaware that it is doing so. Unaware that it exists. Empty, except in the insignificant parts.

The noir scales will twitch forever. The scar that wails for death will wail forever. The serpent will search forever, until it doesn't. The low voice will mutter forever.

Nothing of it exists but a sea change, forever consuming itself.

Eventually it makes a connection, a connection to the repulsive energy. Its flow is as black as night and horrid as the unknown, but a saving grace to the serpent.

It howls and roars as it answers its call, finally aware of itself.

Into something rich and strange.

It reaches out, to the repulsive skeleton.

It answers a call, a call to freedom, a call to infinite change, a call to euphoric silence.

Ouroborus awakens.

* * *

Buscar City.

It was a seaside city located at the edge of the Assyrian Empire, it borders the Kingdom of Enoch on the east and the Babylonian Empire on the west.

As an economical metropolis it had a large population. It was led by the governor and his ten advisors.

As the city bordered three nations, it made its living through trade. It existed a hub in which these nations could interact. It was the economical jewel of the crown.

Life was very busy even in the early hours of the morning. The magical crystals could be seen lighting the city. They slowly blinked out of existence as the dawn arrived. The countless merchants and workers could be seen bustling as they prepared to begin their day.

The first thing Ciel Azul did after getting up early in the morning was to go on her daily walk. She closed the door to her apartment as she walked toward the crowded street. The street vendors could be seen as they yelled in hopes of attracting customers.

She enjoyed the scenery as she walked, the smell of the food, the inaudible yells of those around her, and the sailing ships in the distance.

Her breakfast was usually meat and tea, as well as cooked vegetables. Sometimes, she would treat herself to the gourmet food of Zorman, the finest chef in town, today was not one of those days.

Her stomach grumbled as she walked towards a local diner. The broken sign hanging at the door makes it look like a run down shack but the food it offered most definitely was not on the same level as its outward appearance.

She swung the saloon doors as she entered the rowdy place. The tables were filled with enthusiastic workers that yelled with cheers. The old bartender stood with a dignity of his own.

"Ciel!"A feminine voice grabbed her attention. It was Thea, one of the many waitresses but a dear friend to Ciel. She smiled as she hugged Ciel with a tight grip.

"Hello Thea. How are you?" Ciel greeted her back with a gleeful attitude.

"Ciel, He...He asked me out again. Ahh, what should i do?"

"He?" Ciel asked with confusion.

"Baratras!" Thea yelled with frustration for her friend's lack of care for her romantic life.

'Ahh…' Ciel suddenly remembered the man. Baratras was the son of a mid level merchant. He would flaunt his wealth in front of the innocent Thea in hopes of garnering her attention. Countless times he had been rejected but Baratras possessed the tenacity of a feline. Ciel frowned as she thought about the unrelenting brat.

"Thea, next time he bothers you call me with a crystal, i'll make sure to teach him a lesson."

A grunt interrupted their get together.

"Would it kill you to not stand in the middle of the door, you damned harlots!"

It was Froy, the local blacksmith. His rough way of speaking was already known so it didn't bother the two. They swiftly apologized and moved to a corner.

"Thank you Ciel, but I have to get back to work now. May the light of Sandalphon grace you!" Thea ran back as she heard the manager shouting her name.

Ciel chuckled at the sight of her friend and took the nearest seat. She ordered her usual order of Meat and cooked vegetables with tea as a supplement.

After breakfast, she would usually make her way to work. She walked out into the street, the saloon doors swinging behind her.

Navigating the busy streets was a chore as she had to bob and weave multiple times.

"Here!" She raised her hands as she shouted.

Eventually, a magically operated automobile appeared before her. It resembled a carriage, the exception being that there was no horse to draw it, only four magically infused crystals at the wheels.

She thanked the driver as she got on.

"Lavertha please."

The driver nodded before pushing the acceleration lever. Along the way, they passed through the various districts of the city. The merchant's district came first, followed by the nobles' residence. The automobile slowly made its way towards the center of the vast metropolis.

"This is as far as I miss. The fare is 5 shekels."

The driver stopped at one of the command districts of the city.

"Can I pay through crystals?" She brought out a blue gem from one of her pockets.

"That's a fine miss."

The driver took out an identical crystal. Satisfied with the result, Celi made their crystals touch, automatically transferring the money to his currency crystal.

"Thank you, miss."

The driver thanked her as she left the automobile. She traversed the streets once again. This time, however, the streets were filled with nobles and busy diplomats.

She took a right at one of the streets and before her was the Great Library of Lavertha. It is one of the ten great libraries. It housed knowledge dating back to the age of Solomon.

It was a massive building. It resembled a castle with gothic features, the spires covered its roof while the mosaics decorated its gigantic windows. Gargoyles presented themselves at the heads of its corners.

Ceil walked up the wide stairs and towards the massive doors of the library. One of the guards greeted her, as usual.

"Good morning, Miss Azul," the polite guard said.

"Good morning Alezo" She replied accordingly.

Walking in, she greeted a few of the other workers. She made her past the tall shelves and found her desk. Sitting on the desk was a sign. It announced the name and position. Said sign showed the desk of a librarian, Ciel's desk.

She took a seat and began working. The paperwork had been piling up on her desk. Sigh...Ceil sighed at the object of her coming frustration.

And like this, hours went by. The long pile began to slowly decrease in height as she worked diligently.

"Miss Azul." A voice knocked back to reality. It was Seran, a fellow librarian.

"How may i help you ," she said.

Seran looked at the piece of paper on his hand and answered.

"Uh, there seems to be someone in need of assistance, one of the nobles apparently. Since I'm very busy at the moment I was wondering if you could take my place in assisting him."

Lies. Seran avoids nobles like the plague. It wasn't that he was busy or anything, he just wanted to avoid another encounter with a noble and leave it to Celi.

Understanding his intentions but also wanting to leave the paperwork she agreed.

"Sure, I'll get right to it."

He thanked her and moved on with his day.

Celi made her way to one of the far lying shelves.

Standing before one was a tall young man. He had pale skin with black and chilling eyes. The black suit he wore contrasted his complexion, making him seem ethereal. Noticing her approach, the young man gave her a thin smile while taking off his top hat.

"Greeting your lordship, my name is Ceil Azul, one of the librarians at Lagertha. May I ask for your name." She gave a deep bow as she greeted the young man, his expression unwavering.

"Greetings Miss Azul. My name is Momon, just Momon," he answered with the confidence of a superior, making Ceil feel small.

* * *

Hello reader. Didn't feel like writing anymore so I'll end it here. Setting this fic made me realize just what a nightmare the worldbuilding is going to be. Anyways if you enjoyed this chapter, great let me know your thoughts in the reviews. I'd also appreciate advice.

Took inspiration from a certain novel, no doubt some of you will notice.


	5. Thy Art Is Murder

This chapter is utter garbage, be warned. I haven't proofread it or anything so don't read if you can't handle crappy grammar and obvious inconsistencies...

* * *

Thy Art is Murder

_Sigh..._Momonga walked up the wide stairs of the Great Library of Lavertha. The technological advancements of this world continued to baffle him. If he was to make an analogy, this vast world was nearing the end of the Victorian Era. It was a time filled with industrialization and rapid advancement, just with a touch of magic.

The strange horseless carriages, the crystals, and the mass manufacturing seemed to prove this notion. If there's one thing he finds disappointing it's that the natives of this world focus too much on magic. Their overreliance on magic causes them to ignore science.

He contemplated as he looked at the moon planets in the distance.

"Stop right there." One of the guards stopped him from entering the massive doors of the library.

"Yes?"

"Sir you either need an invitation or a membership to enter the library." The guard said with professionalism in his voice.

"My apologies, I was lost in thought."

He took out a small rectangle card from this coat and handed it to the guard.

When the guard checked the card, his eyes widened with shock. On it was the insignia of Legolias Von Auberham, the Court Mage of his Majesty.

"M-My apologies esteemed sir, i'll get someone to assist you." The guard scrambled as he called someone with his crystal. "Reception i have a priority character that needs an escort!" He shouted into the crystal.

Momonga stood there with an empty smile..._Is Court Mage really that big of a deal? He was level 40 at best._

Eventually, a white haired man appeared before Momonga. His hair was combed back and his glasses hung on his nose, giving him a scholarly vibe. He strangely had a slight contempt on his face, something Momonga didn't fail to notice.

"Greetings your lordship, My name is Seran i will be escorting you to the waiting room. If you would please follow me." Seran bowed as he gave a formal greeting.

Momonga only nodded.

They walked past the busy halls of the library. The large walls were filled with paintings of grand figures, all of whom were human. Since the very beginning it had bothered him, why were there only humans in this world, at least from what he could gather.

Seran led him to a waiting area where he was told to sit until an appropriate helper appeared.

Momomga didn't comply, making Seran's look of contempt even greater.

_Arrogant trash..._Seran thought as he walked to get Ciel.

Momonga walked towards one of the large shelves. ..._They place books at the bottom and scrolls at the top. Perhaps a way to differentiate between the new and the old?_

He caressed the old books as he scouted the place. The massive shelves touched the ceiling, on them thousands of books, scrolls, and papyrus lie. The purple magical crystals lit every corner of the room making the place seem divine.

He noticed movement in the corner of his vision. A red haired woman was walking towards him. Her steps worked in synchrony as she drew closer to him with a smile. Her white dress complemented her fair skin.

Her steps ended their parade, which she complemented by giving a deep bow.

"Greetings your lordship, My name is Ciel Azul. May I ask for your name?" She looked at him with a strong look when asking for his name.

For a moment, Momonga wondered if his illusion spell was undone.

"Hello Miss Azul, my name in Momon, just Momon."

Her eyebrows twitched for a moment but she regained her professionalism.

..._A noble without a surname? Does he just not want to reveal his identity?_

"How may I be of service, Lord Momon?" She said politely.

"I come from a far off land, Miss Azul. I'm on a journey of self discovery and wish to learn the history of this land. Could you assist me in acquiring a few history books?"

…._Ahh what a bullshit cover story. This is so embarrassing._

Ciel's eyebrow twitched once again.

"Sure Lord Momon, follow me."

They walked past a long array of shelves. Momonga could feel traces of mana on some of them, lighting an ember of curiosity in his nonexistent heart.

After a few minutes of silently walking, they arrived before one of the many shelves. Ciel turned towards him, the professional smile still present on her face.

"Do you have a particular portion of history you wish to review Lord Momon?"

"No, general history encompassing everything should be fine. Something simple." he said.

She nodded and proceeded to take out a crystal from her pouch.

Strange syllables flowed from her mouth and the crystal glowed with a hue of red.

The red light turned into a beam that went to the top of one of the shelves. One of the many books was suddenly ejected from its place and flew towards Ciel. It softly landed in her hand, the crimson glow fading out of existence.

The book looked ancient. The cover was tattered with cracks and tears. It was thin, only composed of a few pages.

"This is the tome of Enoch. It's a book dating back seven hundred years, in it lies the history of the world, from the time of creation to the dusk of Solomon. It's contents are heavily questioned by modern historians and denounced as mostly myth."

She handed him the thin book before asking, "Will this do Lord Momon?"

"Yes, thank you Miss Azul. Is there a way I can read this privately?" He asked, to which Ciel answered promptly.

"Of course, we have study rooms for events such as this. Follow me."

She led him to a luxurious room filled with couches, a table, and a tea set. The crimson curtains draped over the large windows, giving it an eerie vibe.

..._This is considered a study room?_

"Thank you Miss Azul, this should be fine. Now if you'll allow me the privilege of silence."

"Of course," She bowed as she walked out, the door closing behind her.

..._Sigh acting is sure hard._

He set a myriad of Anti-Scrying spells before sitting on a couch, paranoid as ever.

Momonga began reading the tome. For a short book, the knowledge it held was vast, he spent the next few hours in a state of solitude. The contents of the tome went as follows.

In the beginning, there was nothing, but a garden. It had no shape or form, abstract in the truest sense. It was light and dark, good and bad, forever shapeless. It was conscious yet at the same time oblivious. It was life yet death, representing all that is and isn't. It stayed in this flux of chaos since time immemorial.

A change occurred. Within this sea of constant everythingness, an iteration came to be, the reason a mystery. The garden began to collapse in on itself. Everything it represented was torn apart, notion at a time. Eventually, twelve concepts were left, they came to be known as the emenations.

Keter, Emanation Of The Crown. It was the first, becoming the first conscious being in existence. It is the first utterance. The energy that flows through it permeates into the universe. The crown that sits above the head and embodies it represents that which is beyond our comprehension. One must envision Keter not as an object that can be perceived, but as the light that is cast upon it. Heter;s light is beyond fathom, an expanse of pure consciousness. Only through humility can one begin to see the shadow of its being.

Ein Sof, The Infinite. An infinite mass of wood that curled upon itself, bending and twisting in intricate patterns that extended to an indefinite end. The story of this being's life is told in the the branches that wove around it, each searching for its place in the whole. It is whole yet none, boundless in nature.

Chokhmah, Emanation Of Wisdom. The second Emenation. It is a vessel that holds that which is most precious. He is the first gate out of potentiality and into the realm of the known. He is the beginning of a lifelong journey, whose path never ends in the pursuit of meaning. Where Keter is the quill that hangs above the page, Chekhmah is the moment of contact. He came from nothingness, into the valley of wisdom.

Binah, Emanation Of Knowledge. The third emanation. She is the light that pours into the world. She seeks not creation, but purpose. Her energy brings into the world a desire for knowledge. She is one that allows us to perceive the Emanations. The white light, that which illuminates the way forwards.

Hesed, Emanation Of Empathy. The fourth Emanation. He is the hand that embraces all, the elixir of tears that forgive our transgressions. His force pulls us together, allowing peace to exist. He is the power to look inside the hearts of those around us.

Gevurah, Emanation of Judgment. She is the scale. The rule of law that brings order into the world. She assesses what is just. She is the pillar of Severity. A sword of light that culls our sins.

Tifiret, Emanation Of Beauty. The sixth Emanation. He is without nature, a calming sea that embraces all. It is he that allows the rest of the Emanations to exist in beautiful harmony, an equilibrium. He is the guiding hand that guides the aspects of the Tree of Life, the hidden balance.

Da'at, The Emptiness. It has no place. A being without shape or form. A mountain through which nothing passes and nothing is affected. It is nothing, the epitome of solitary, a conduit.

Netzah, Emanation Of Endurance. The seventh Emanation. He is the force that resists, a face of adversity. Through him we are beyond our limits, combatting each challenge with equal vigour. He is the strength to endure, regardless of suffering.

Hod, Emanation Of Submission. She is the force that guides us when we relinquish ourselves to the flow of fate. Through her light, you see infinite glory. It is only by resigning ourselves we can understand the world around us.

Yesod, Foundation Of Life. The ninth Emanation. It is he who supports the world and forms the gateway between what is and isn't. He gave life to the children, the downfall of the Emanations.

Malakuth, Emanation Of The Kingdom. The final Emanation. Malakuth is a manifestation of the physical world, the domain of man. She is an emanation of emanations, a collective of aspects that form what is, the infinite space that expands across the universe.

The Emanations existed for an incalculable amount of time, a time known as The Age of Beginning. They were all that was.

Until the folly of Yesod that is.

On an event full day, Yesod, the Foundation Of Life brought into the world a myriad of creatures.

He sacrificed his essence in hopes of change. Like the garden of origin, his consciousness and very being was torn apart piece by piece, eventually forming thousands of beings known as The Children

The motive behind his actions is still a mystery.

The death of Yesod marked the dawn of the Age of the Gods.

Unlike the Emanations, the children of Yesod were not bound by the concepts they represented. They brought into the world something new, will and chaos.

The children were known as the Angelarium. In their pursuit to gain power, they waged war on the Emanations.

So began Morlak, a war that shaped the very foundations of the world. The heavens quaked at the might of these two forces. The remaining Emanations wiped out most of the Angelarium but lost in the end. They lacked the flexibility the Angelarium had.

In the end, the rememants absorbed the remains of the Emanations within themselves.

Of the thousands, only eight remained.

The rest, along with the Emenations, fell into an eternal slumber.

Mortals's regard these eight remaining children as Gods, forever worshiping them.

Sandalphon became the God of new life. He watches over all life with care and indifference at the same time. His will is law, his breath the essence of the world.

Phanuel took within himself the domain of truth becoming the God of Truth. He is one that seeks to understand, both in the physical and metaphysical. He is one that understands the first truth and will be the last to witness its magnificence.

Suchlaph took upon itself the mantle of verdency. Mortals refer to him as the God of Nature. Roots grow under its helm, forever spreading the seeds of nature.

Remph became the God of Time. Through him change occurs, the birth of a child, the dying breath of an old man, he rules over it all. A creature of omnipresence but at the same time limited by his knowledge.

Dumah took the domain of dreams. It is he that brings about inspiration. The beacon of all our hopes, the source to abstract conjunction. His followers become the seeds of possibility.

Azrael represented the domain of Death. It is through him one comes to be. His quill forever imprints the names of those that have overstepped their time in this world. Blessed are the dead.

War is the notion of Gadreel. It is he that guides the warriors of perseverance. To their final glory, to the ends of time. Conquer.

Finally Raphael claimed the domain of healing. In his presence, blood marches forth with celebration. The abstract concept of healing embodies it wholly.

The Age of the Gods lasted a time unfathomable to mortal creatures.

Like those that came before it, this era was once again interrupted.

On another eventful day, a change occurred. No god knows why but unknown creatures began to make their entrance in the world. Creatures that refer to themselves as humans, elves, and the arv.

Unlike the gods, these creatures were relatively weak and had a limited lifespan. They gazed upon the gods and worshipped them.

These creatures had access to the the power of the tree of life, they called it mana.

Noticing their weakness the gods did not wage war on these abominations.

They waged war on one another as the gods watched in silence. They killed, raped, enslaved in their name. Even then the gods were apathetic to the events occurring below them, watching with amusement than anything.

And like this an incalculable time passed, a time in which another change occured, a human.

One of the humans, in his pride, decided to challenge Gadreel, the god of war. The gods on their part watched with incredulity more than anything else. They couldn't understand why a being as weak as a human would bother challenging them.

Gadreel accepted the challenge. Within a large island they began their duel. It didn't last long. The mountains were turned to dust, the clouds obliterated. Gadreel watched as the human fell to his death, with a surprise to his strength. This human came to be known as Enoch, the first mage.

So began the age of man.

Using the knowledge bestowed upon them by Enoch, humans escaped their tribalistic nature and formed coalitions, these came to be known as kingdoms. The strict balance between the elves, arv, and humans was broken. Humanity rained fire on the once mighty creatures, driving them to the corners of the world.

The golden age of man came to be.

Humanity referred to it as the Age of Magic.

They build upon the land marvels of magic, contraptions able to harm the gods. Mages called Magus' appeared, they possessed power capable of harming the gods, even if it was in the slightest sense.

With their newfound strength, humany abandoned their faith in the gods.

The gods were mostly apathetic on their part, except with a slight sense of tension.

The advancement of humanity continued hereone, with an exponential rate. They built cities with buildings that reached the very heavens. Their ship allowed them to leave on a voyage to the moon planets.

At this point, the other races were nigh extinct, hunted into hiding.

Humanity's advancement continued until they one day set their sights upon the gods. With a greed like no other they declared war, the reason being unknown.

Thus began the age of Solomon.

The monarch of Eden, King Solomon the grand magus led the charge. In war of this caliber, only quality mattered. Considering this, Solomon brought only himself and his 72 generals to war, Ars Goetia they went by.

The battle lasted for six days and six nights. The world trembled, the once seven continents and moon planets were reduced to four. Countless billions died, entire cities were vanquished at the might of these two forces.

The gods were injured by the very creatures they deemed insignificant. Most but one lost the power to descend upon the world, Sandalphon the god that stayed neutral within the war.

So began the Dark Ages.

Humanity's hegemony over the world was a thing of the past. The other races slowly began to grow in numbers in obscure parts of the world, hidden from public eyes.

Humanity's dark times were guided by another king, Gilgamesh. He founded the Babylonian empire. Within a few decades, his conquest encompassed the entire continent of Ariva.

A new golden age seemed to be on the horizon.

Unfortunately, however, humanity's King was taken from them. Gilgamesh mysteriously disappeared and all records on past ages, with a few exceptions, were wiped clean from the world. The reason remains a mystery.

The Babylonian empire ended up splitting into three kingdoms, thus bringing us to the modern age.

* * *

Momonga closed the short book with a strange expression.

..._I don't know whether I should laugh or cry. The contents of tome sound like something out of a crappy fantasy novel. The only saving grace is the mana emanating it._

He reached his hand in a swirling mass of darkness and pulled out a pair of glasses.

"[Detect]" He said, after putting them on.

The mana emanating from the tome was equivalent to a Legendary Class Item.

"How absurd," He chuckled as he got up and walked to the door.

As he turned the doorknob, he noticed a figure standing on a corner. It was Ciel.

"Have you been waiting for me Miss Azul? Its been a few hours."

"Of course your lordship, it's my solemn duty." She replied, with a hint of fatigue in her voice.

..._Sigh There exist insane people no matter where i go_

"Thank you, Miss Azul. Could you escort me back to the entrance, i business that needs attending." Momonga said as he handed the book back to her.

"Was the book satisfactory, my lord?"

"Erm...it was enlightening to say the least." He said as she led him down the massive hallway, the paintings streamed by as they walked.

"I see, if you're ever in need of assistance, feel free to call for me."

"Of course, Miss Azul." He said courteously

Eventually they arrived back at the massive doors of the library.

"Good bye, my lord, I wish for the day I can assist you once more." She bowed as he walked down the stairs.

"Goodbye Miss Azul, but I'm afraid this is the last time we'll see one another." He said with a smile.

"My lord?" She looked up in confusion but Momonga was gone, his figure nowhere in sight.

* * *

Momonga teleported in front of an inn named Catchers Eye. He walked in as the butler greeted him politely.

"Esteemed guest, how may i assist you today."

"I require nothing Valen, just a few hours of rest." Momonga said as he walked up the stairs and towards his room.

"Of course sir." Valen bowed.

Momonga pushed the door open and entered. The room was fairly simple. It had a large bed, a table, and a few other appliances, a far cry for the price he paid for it.

He pulled out The Tome of Enoch from his item box. The one he gave to Ciel was a copy created by a creation spell. There were still too many things he didn't know about this world.

..._Sigh_

He put the book back into the swirling mass of darkness, at the same time two shadows entered his room. They stood before Momonga in silence.

"Speak," He said.

A hoarse voice came out of one of the shadows, "Of course great one, i have completed the mission tasked upon me." The other one said the same.

"Report." Momonga simply said.

"As you wish. After surveying the city we have deducted that generally the average level is 10. The warriors and guards average at twenty two. The strange mana the inhabitants of this world use allows them to augment their bodies, further strengthening them." The shadow demon said.

"I see, then what happened to three to five?" Momonga asked.

"They were destroyed, my liege," the leading shadow demon said.

"Destroyed? Explain."

"Numbers three and four were destroyed by a strange figure living in the forest. I estimate at an average level of 60."

Momonga frowned, "And the last one?"

"Number five was tasked with surveying the command district of the city. It attempted to enter one of the six cathedrals and was terminated by a female figure. I estimate a level of 95."

Momonga's frown became deeper, "I understand, you're dismissed."

"As you wish, O great one," The shadow demons simultaneously said.

Sigh..._things become more complicated by the day. I just want to resurrect my children, do things have to be so complicated…_

He promptly stood up and created an illusion of Momon lying on the bed, after all, he has to keep up appearances.

"[Greater Teleportation]" He said as he vanished from existence.

* * *

Within an obscure mountain was a cave. It was massive in sight but at the same time hidden from sight.

Lying at the center was a massive serpent. Horns curled up its massive head, an aura of darkness emanating from it. The serpent lay there sleeping, resembling a dragon protecting its treasure.

Within this dark cave, a distortion occurred. In its place appeared a richly adorned skeleton. The serpent immediately opened its eyes and genuflected.

"My liege." It simply said.

"Hello Ouro." Momonga greeted it.

"Ouro, my liege?" The serpent asked in confusion.

"Short for Ouroboros, your name can be a mouthful sometimes, i hope you don't mind." He said indifferently.

"Of course not, my liege, i live to serve."

"Thank you Ouro, now, down to business."

Momonga walked towards a chained but unconscious figure.

"Wake up Legolias…" Momonga said slowly.

Instantly the unconscious Legolias opened his eyes, fear lingering on his face.

"I-Its you…w-what are you going to do with me?" He muttered.

"Drink this," Momonga simply said, completely ignoring the mental state of the man before him.

"B-Blood?!" Legolias shrieked as he stared at the red vial.

..._sigh…_"Drink it, i won't repeat myself."

"B-But.."

"Now," Momonga said, the crimson flames of his eyes flickering profusely.

Legolias took the vial and gulped it down with fear. Instantly all the wounds on his body disappeared.

"A-An elixir?! But these haven't been seen since the great war!"

Momonga ignored him as he conjured a chair and sat on it.

"So...Legolias, from what I can gather you seem to be quite the influential figure." Momonga said with amusement.

"Y-Yes…" He stuttered.

"I have a job for you." Momonga said with a chilling voice.

"W-What is it?"

"You are going to be my middle man, my eyes and ears, call it what you want. Point of the story is that I need someone to funnel resources for my experiments."

"E-Emperiment?" Legolias asked, sensing an impending doom.

"You see, because of my incompetence, my children ended up paying a price for the mistakes of their father,"Momonga said.

"Children?!" Legolias was shocked, he couldn't imagine the abomination in front of him to be capable of having children.

Momonga continued unphased his bickering, "They died quite a while ago, but there is still a sliver of a chance in resurrecting them. I wish to do just that."

"R-Resurrection, You wish to embark on the domain of the gods?!" Legolias cried.

..._Sigh_

"Your role in this is to supply me with test subjects. I am not foolish enough to try the procedure without some reliable data."

"W-Why are you telling me this?! I would rather die than betray His Majesty!" Legolias screaming, spit flying out of his mouth.

"I know…"Momonga said

"Wha...then why…"

"I just needed to fill a prerequisite. [Control Amnesia]." Momonga said while Ouro watched everything unfold with a curious eye.

Countless blue magic circles appeared within the air. They revolved around Legolias. "Commence"Momonga said.

Legolia began screaming in pain, he held his breath as snot flowed down his nose.

Momonga moved his hands in specific patterns as he altered Legolias' memory. If used correctly [Control Amnesia] can change the very essence of a person, turning them into a faithful servant or a decadent doll.

This went on for a few hours, a time Momonga spend altering the very fiber of Legolias' being.

The screams finally stopped.

Legolias stood up and cleared the dust from his shoulders. He then kneeled before Momonga.

"Greetings my liege." He said respectfully, Ouro watched with fascination at its master's intricacies.

"Who am I to you Legolias?" Momonga said.

Legolias didn't even hesitate to answer, " My master, my soul, my god. I am but a faithful slave that exists to serve thee." He said with a fanatic look on his face.

"Good. Now for your first assignment. Reintegrate yourself back into society, come up with a compelling story to cover for your absence. Live your life as you would have before and wait for instructions. Am I clear?"

"As you wish, my king." He said humbly.

Momonga teleported him to the city gate.

"Ouro i'll be leaving for a while, watch the place."

"Of course, my liege," The serpent said.

"[Greater Teleportation]"

* * *

Ciel walked back to her desk as she pondered.

..._What a strange young man _She thought

Seran could be seen walking past her. With her curiosity still intact, Ciel decided to question him.

"Seran…" She said

"Hm?" He looked towards her, holding a stack of papers.

"What do you know about the young noble that came in earlier?" She said, expecting a firm answer, but instead Seran looked at her strangely.

"What noble?" He said.

"The one fro-" She couldn't finish the sentence.

The memories felt distant as they faded. The figure of the pale man turned in a fugue silhouette, slowly losing detail. Eventually, his figure ceased to exist within her mind, the memory of having ever met Momon gone.

She noticed Seran staring at her, the migraine nagging at her head.

"Can I help you Seran?" She said, wondering why he was standing before her.

"Um...Ciel but you just asked me a question. Are you all right?" He said, in a worried manner.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be somewhat sick. I need some rest, goodbye Seran." Ciel said as she walked back to her desk, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

So...new chapter. After writing it I've realized just what an absolute trash of a chapter it is. I don't have the patience of proofreading so i won't, you'll have to deal with the crappy inconsistencies and shitty logic.

Give me your thoughts in the reviews.


	6. The Lamb Greets Its Butcher

So….forgot about this fic for a while. You have Miss Corona and her little sister, Quarantine, to thank for reminding of a work I started.

Another chapter i don't feel good on. This is starting to become a habit.

Short chapter incoming. No proofreading so expect crappy grammar and syntax.

* * *

The Lamb Greets Its Butcher

The sun hid itself from the sights of those below it, as it had for aeons before.

The moons shone along with the starry sky, raining upon the world an ethereal glimmer.

The busy streets of Buscar raged on in defiance against the darkness, countless magical lamps illuminating the massive metropolis.

Among the sea of streets, one stood out.

It was not like the glamorous roads of the nobles district, or the painfully pragmatic pavements of the merchants district.

It was crude in the truest sense, plain and simple.

Considering it lay within the cusps of the commoners district, the dirt and gravel of its composition were not unusual.

An average street, except in the presence it was beholden to.

A figure that should not belong to this lowly street traversed upon it, like a god journeying within the roads of man, blastphamous.

The inanimate gravel crunched as the footsteps lay upon them in succession.

Step after step the figure continued its journey, occasionally taking turns within the crude street.

Hours passed as the figure journeyed along the paths of the street, the dawn slowly welcoming the fated procession of the sun.

The march of the star pierced the tips of the mountains, signalling the start of a new tomorrow.

This time, however, the long plain street rid itself of the glorious figure.

Before said figure was a ragged building. The rotting wood of its walls fit in the slums that surrounded it.

The malnourished children ran in play as the figure approached the wooden doors of the building.

The aged hands turned the doorknob as the door creaked open.

Simultaneously the crude and poor atmosphere was broken.

The interior of the building resembled that of a high class restaurant, a far cry from the appearance of its exterior and outer surroundings.

A kneeling young man greeted the figure.

"Welcome back, Lord Auberham."

Legolias removed his hood.

"Good morning, Radnor." He took off his tattered robe as he greeted his disciple.

In turn, Radnor received the cloth with humility.

"Will you be using the teleportation matrix, your excellency?"

"I'm afraid so, prepare the crystals, I need to explain my absence to his majesty."

"Of course."

Being the diligent disciple he is, Radnor did follow the beckons of his curiosity as he quietly obeyed the commands of his master.

In the meantime, Legolias made his way to the bathhouse.

He looked like a deranged man considering his clothes were ripped and his silver hair was covered with dust, an appearance unbefitting of appearing before the King.

He rid himself of his garments as he stepped into the bath, the dirt fleeing from his body.

He sighed in pleasure, the fatigue and stress leaving his body.

His tense muscles contracted slowly as they took in the tranquility of the water.

The gunk left his dark silver hair, turning them into the shiny silver they once were.

Legolias savored the feeling for a good while, until he ran out of breath that is.

Raising his head above water, he leaned against the walls of the bath, a tint of euphoria present on his face.

He then heard a muffled voice behind the knocks of the door.

"Lord Auberham, the matrix is ready for teleportation."

"I'll be out in a while Radnor, keep it running," he answered with a grunt.

..._Can't a man relax without interruption._

"Of course, take your time." Radnor answered.

Eventually the once relaxing bath was turning into a tedious endeavour.

With another sigh, Legolias removed himself from the bathwater.

Walking to one of the desks, he picked up a crystal, upon which he conjured a new robe, albeit an inferior one.

Adorning himself with a new wardrobe he walked out and towards a bare room.

At the center was an intricate magic circle, protruding from the outer regions were four rods, all of whom had a magical crystal on their tips.

He walked towards the center of the magic circle while Radnor stood in the corner of the room.

"Contact the operators at the capital," he said.

"Of course," Radnor mumbled a series of syllables into a handheld crystal, informing the teleportation officers of the capital to activate the magic circle on their end.

"It's done, your excellency."

Legolias only nodded before mumbling an incantation.

The four mana crystals glowed with a slight hue, coloring the surroundings with a pale blue light.

In that very instant, Legolias disappeared, only a slight wind remained, and of course Radnor.

* * *

Human nature has no bounds…

Much like the unforgiving nature of the jungle the actions of men have no ends.

Much of this is hidden under the guise of righteous causes and moral fallacies, or perhaps the long engrained practices of culture and tradition, or even apathy.

Regardless of any of this, there is one practice that has always presented itself within the embrace of history.

The transactional use of one's own kind.

The deprivation of will from another.

The forced labor of a conscious creature.

The possession of another.

Call it what you want, it all leads to one synonymous word.

Slavery.

"Move you useless ingrates!"

A particularly well dressed man screamed towards a group of ragged slaves.

The slaves in question left their cages in obedience and stood before the man.

"Hmm...take off your clothes."

The man commanded the two slaves to which they obeyed once more.

The crude pieces of cloth covering their bodies fell to the ground.

The man held his chin as he scrutinized their bodies, as if appraising a gem.

He squeezed their muscles with his aged hands, starting from the biceps and working his way down to their calves.

He circled around them with a serious frown before stopping in satisfaction.

"Umu...:you'll do," He gave a smug nod, the smile present on his face.

"Beval!" He yelled in the direction of the door, "By the grace Sandalphon if you don't get that useless body of yours here i will skin you alive."

Suddenly, hurried footsteps could be heard.

Soon enough, a bulky man appeared before the man, the humble look of a salesman present on his face, albeit laced with a trace of fear.

"What can i do for you boss?" Beval answered his employer, looking at him expectantly.

Instead of a command however, he received another scolding.

"Y-You dare!." The man fumed in rage as veins crawled upon his forehead.

"At least begin by apologizing for your absence, have you no manners?!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs.

"M-My apologies, boss." Beval simply apologized and lowered his head.

"Hmph." The man snorted, "So?"

"So?" Beval asked in confusion.

This ignited the man's rage once more, "Why were you late, you moron?"

Beval suddenly gained a look of understanding and answered, "Ahh..boss there is a customer waiting, I was speaking to them."

The man simply nodded, "Mhmm...I see, you were late because there was a cust-" Suddenly the words were trapped in his throat, a look of shock appearing on his face, "Y-You left a customer unattended!" His yell once again resounded between the walls, the skins of his wrinkly face stretching as he grabbed them with despair.

Beval shrieked back, "But boss, you called for me!" He pleaded with an innocent look, unbefitting of his large stature.

The man was speechless, his complexion resembling a piece of colorful artwork.

"Unbelievable," he mumbled with incredulity at his subordinate's incompetence.

He then screamed once more, "Well, what are you standing around for, lead me to the customer!"

"Of course boss, follow me." Beval bowed once more and led his employer to the waiting customer, the two slaves still standing in place, naked as ever.

Eventually, after a few turns and through multiple doors, the two arrived at the reception hall.

Waiting for them was a pale young man. The black suit he wore signified his standing as a noble, while the chilling red eyes exuded an aura of excellence.

"Greetings your lordship, I apologize for the wait. My name is Monspiet Cil Zor, how may i be of service."

The young man, in turn, took his hat off and greeted the slave master.

"Good morning, , my name is Momon, just Momon."

_...A noble that doesn't want to reveal his surname, well no matter_

Zor thought as he looked at Momonga.

"I was wondering if you could assist me in choosing a few slaves today."

"Of course, of course, your lordship, we have a large selection in stock, do you have a specific type you desire?" Zor answered as he rubbed his hands, the greed written all over his gestures.

"No, please show me your selection, i will make my decision then."

"Of course, follow me." Zor bowed with his hands behind his back as he gestured for Momonga to follow. His fingers twitched in certain patterns to which Beval interpreted it as a command to be on his best behavior, or...he's dead.

The trio walked away from the waiting room and towards a hallway. Filling the walls were paintings or perhaps pictures of all manners of people, all of whom were in chains. Perhaps a trophy display?

Soon enough, they arrived before at the end of the hallway. Instead of a door, a velvet veil covered the opening in the wall. The standing guards held each side of the veil thus making way for the trio to pass.

Momonga soon came upon a warehouse like interior. The place was littered with stacks upon stacks of cages, all of whom were organised in a logistical fashion. There were multiple aisles with at least twenty cages in each. Momonga notices how the physical well being of the slaves changed depending on the isle they resided in, perhaps a tier like system to categorise different ranks of a product?

The fit slaves carried with them empty looks, as if in some sort of trance, while their ragged counterparts sat within the corners of their cages fully conscious.

A few shivered with an eternal fear, others with denial, and some sat with indifference.

Momonga observed the place with an indifferent face, completely ignoring the two naked figures in his peripheral vision.

Zor on the other hand was trembling, he quickly signaled for Beval, to which he discreetly walked away and placed the slaves back in their cage.

"Sir...if i may ask, what will you be using the slaves for?" Zor asked his customer, in hopes of gaining information to better help his customer.

"Hmm...at this moment in time, i simply need an attendant, a secretary of sorts."

Zor's face lit up at this response.

"Of course, of course, if I may give recommendations, please have a look at the one in aisle 5 bay 6."

He pointed towards a young man with a fit figure and a general look of intelligence.

"This one used to be an official of a nomadic tribe that once roamed the Arselic forest. He has a decade of experience as a helper. He once acted as the right hand of said tribe's chief. While a bit pricey, he fits the role of secretary best. What do you think sir?"

The words of Zor, however, flowed through one ear and out the other, figuratively of course.

Momonga was staring at a particular cage. From the moment he entered the room he felt drawn to the figure lying in the cage, as if a moth attracted to the mage. He knew not why but the magnetic feeling he got was strange to say the least.

Ignoring the ramblings of the slaver master, he walked towards the cage.

Standing before it he finally had a good look at the figure inside.

An unconscious and ragged child was lying in the corner, at least what looked like one. Her face was face deformed beyond reckoning, her nose flat, as if sliced off. The malnutritioned skin wrapped around her thin bones. Some of her dirt encased hair was scattered around the room, a portion of her scalp showing in patches. She lied there half dead.

"I want this one." Momonga said.

This is foolish, he told himself.

This goes against all reason, his heart quaked.

What could I possibly gain from a weak human, let alone one as close to death as this one?

Countless contradictions went on in the mind of the king of death.

But for some reason, he still found himself wanting to have his hands on this child no matter what, even if he has to fight the world for it.

The magnetic feeling in his phantom heart cried with a burning desire.

It was as if this pitiful creature represented his future.

The key to his goals.

A holy grail.

Not knowing why, the overlord of death abided by his crying instinct.

* * *

Don't feel good about this chapter either. It was short because I simply ran out of bullshit to pull out my ass. Anyway thanks for reading and good day. Leave your thoughts in the reviews.


End file.
